


The Golden Winged Man

by Moonglisten



Series: The Golden Winged Man [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Avian Bill Cipher, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Dipper Pines, First Time Meeting, M/M, Mythical Creature AU, Oneshot, Siren Mable Pines, forest setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglisten/pseuds/Moonglisten
Summary: "The most extraordinary part about the creature was his wings. Taking on the design of some bird, species unknown to him, his wings shone a brilliant golden color, similar to that of the very field itself. He almost reminded him of some kind of golden angel."





	The Golden Winged Man

In the center of a great, unexplored forest lied a field of slowly dying grass. It was strange for the great mass of timber to just abruptly split and reveal such a thing, but nature had no problem complying to the mysterious layout. Surrounding the great golden field, a great area of autumn shrubbery spread for miles and miles in every direction. Scarlet leaves blew through the air as the breeze carefully took its pick of valuables off the newly grown maples. Bare trees began to be a familiar occurrence as the air got crisper and the atmosphere took to developing a clean bite to it.  
This weather made the forest an incredible display of natural beauty, raw nature. It made the field an even more breathtaking sight, turning the usually fresh, green grass into a golden lake of glory. Long, golden rods swayed in the wind, accompanied by bedding does or small field mice.  
Among those animals sat a lone cervitaur, a young male bedded down in the comfort of the grass, soaking in the afternoon sun.  
His ears flicked and swayed in the light breeze, as he jotted away in his journal, his hands flicking ink across the pages in messy cursive. 

"Dear diary- ...no no that's stupid" Dipper said, tipping the end of his pen back into his mouth, lightly chewing the end as his mind wandered. 

"In my recent discoveries-" he contemplated, humming in thought.

"No, no"  
With a quick flick of his pen, he made an inky line that crossed through everything he wrote.  
He sighed and laid his journal down, his pen dripping spare ink onto some of the grass he'd flattened with his own body. He yawned and stretched his arms into the air, his shirt giving way and making him shiver as a cold breeze flitted across his skin. Autumn was in full swing now, and Dipper was forced to wear some sort of clothing to warm his human half. His deer half was fine, his fur already thickening up for winter and losing its red, summer tint.  
Speaking of, Dipper stood up, stretching out his back legs as well. Sitting and journaling for hours on end made his body stiff after all. Though, maybe "journaling" was the wrong word.  
Dipper had come out to his favorite autumn spot nearly every day, always bringing his journal and a fountain pen along with him. The spot was quiet and safe, a perfect place to relax and write for hours on end. The only problem was that his mind had been blank. In fact, it'd been blank for nearly a week now, the days stretching on longer and longer.  
Now, to any regular mind, a blank brain is completely normal, but to Dipper, it was a strange occurrence. His brain was always filled with a million thoughts, ideas and questions all just screaming to be written down and thought about.  
But this little issue still persisted and it was all due to one particularly pesky mystery.  
Thinking on it, Dipper looked up through his own bangs and stared at the sun. The bright orb was nearly at the top of the sky. His eyes sparkled and a small smile lit up his face, as he reached for his journal and pen.  
Perfect timing!  
After stretching his legs to a satisfying degree, Dipper slowly began his trek through the tall grass of the field. He padded quietly, his feet somehow finding all the right places to step, and finally settled down into the field when he felt comfortable. His deer half tucked itself underneath his human half and his tail swished back and forth, partly out of anxiousness and partly out of excitement. He had to be careful though, if he exposed the white underfur of his tail, he could risk being spotted.  
So he controlled his anxious excitement and kept his eyes glued to the sky, watching the thin clouds whisk by.  
Minutes passed by like seconds as his mind raced, the clock in his head speeding up drastically. He didn't have to wait for long as the all too familiar shadow from the previous week passed over him in a flash.  
His breath caught in his throat as his eyes focused on the shadow of a figure with wings that stretched longer than his own body.  
An avian, a rare sight to see in these forests, glided and soared through the air. Dipper chewed on the back of his pen as he watched in absolute awe. The figure above him flipped and spun back and forth, flying through the air as if it was water, and he was a siren. As if the avian was no lighter than air itself.  
Dipper was so caught up in the sight that he physically had to remind himself to actually breathe. With air flow returning to his brain, he remembered his journaling and quickly flipped to a bare page. 

-Avians: human-like specimen with wings

He bit his lip in thought as he looked to the sky again, watching the avian dip lower towards the ground. Dipper smiled to himself and got back to jotting things down.

As he kept writing, Dipper couldn't help but notice that every time the avian flew into his range of sight, it'd swoop lower and lower. Though, it didn't occur to him that the creature could have spotted him and was coming in for a closer look.  
In fact, he didn't notice a thing until he heard heavy wingbeats and felt a small gust of air blow his bangs out of their usual untidy-neatness. With wide eyes, he lifted his face slowly from his journal to stare dead into the bright golden eyes of the avian. A small gasp left his mouth as he dropped his pen, ink splattering against the page and onto his light brown fur.  
The fact that he'd been caught was whisked out of his head almost immediately, because in front of him was a real life avian. He'd read so many books about them, each and every one describing them as extremely gorgeous, ethereal even. He always imagined that they were exaggerating. Though, the creature in front of him was incredible. Getting a closer look, he could now clarify that this avian was male, a broad, open chest and harsh features to prove it. His skin was a warm tan, light freckles dusting his cheeks and shoulders. His golden blonde hair fell over one of his eyes but the wind from his own wingbeats would blow it away momentarily, revealing the piercing gaze of the man.  
The most extraordinary part about the creature was his wings. Taking on the design of some bird, species unknown to him, his wings shone a brilliant golden color, similar to that of the very field itself. He almost reminded him of some kind of golden angel.  
Dipper, being done with his observations looked back up to the bright, golden eyes of the creature.  
That's when he made direct eye contact with him, making the avian's pupils grow thin as he squinted. In a flash, his own instincts finally kicked in and fear shot through his entire body. 

"I- I uh..." he stuttered, every instinct in his deer half begging his body to sprint away as fast as he could. This guy was a potential threat, especially now that he discovered how he was spying on him. He looked kinda angry... Oh god.  
His heart was beating out of his chest, but he stayed glued in place.  
He knew he should scram, but the curious part of brain wanted to stay. He could get some seriously important data if he apologized and actually got to talk to this guy. Avians were a rare sight after all.

"Uh... hey...?" Dipper offered with an awkward smile. He hoped that this guy couldn't tell how scared he was in the moment. Thankfully he wasn't standing because his thin hind legs would be shaking and most likely give out.  
The avian cocked an eyebrow at him, a mild incredulous look on his face.  
Dipper took that as a way of saying that he couldn't understand what he was saying.  
....of course! Dipper you absolute dumbass, it would only make sense that he didn't speak English. He clearly wasn't from here and he wasn't even the same species as him. Sure, everyone in these forests spoke English, no matter the species, but it'd always been like that. Uhhh he shouldn't have assumed anything, now how was he gonna talk to this guy?  
Dipper thought for a moment on how he'd even communicate, avoiding eye contact and looking down to his hands as he racked his brain for an answer. Did this guy speak bird? How would anybody speak bird though.... Birds did it ...but a human? Well.... human.. bird.. thing? Oh god, how was he gonna speak bird? Would whistling offend this guy? What if he said the wrong thing?! Well, it would be worth a shot to experiment, even if he did accidentally cuss out the guy. After internally convincing himself, Dipper was ready to try something, though, before he could even attempt anything, the avian spoke up.

"Seriously?" He said in a sarcastic tone, one eyebrow cocked up when Dipper looked to meet his gaze again. 

"Huh?" He said, all previous thoughts and concepts immediately knocked out of his brain.

"You spy on me and write about me in your weird diary thing and all I get is a 'hey'?"  
Any kind of shock he was feeling before immediately left his mind as Dipper's face heated. 

"Okay first off," he began in a much more confident tone. "This isn't a diary! What do you take me for? Someone who's 12 years old?!" He said, standing up and stamping his back hoof to make a point. This guy might be a complete stranger but he would not take an insult that easily! Especially when he was often teased about his maturity by his sister already.  
The avian had to adjust his height to make proper eye contact with the now-standing cervitaur. A shock if it's own was present in the man's face, clearly not expecting that kind of reaction.

"Second, I-" he stopped for a second to relax and take on a more apologetic tone.

"Sorry about that. I didn't really take it as spying. Consider it more.... observing? It's just that we never get avians around here and I have a habit of trying to be aware of everything around me" he said, scratching his arm in slight embarrassment. 

"You kinda have to be observant when there's lots of things that try to devour you whole" he said, motioning to his deer half.  
The avian, who before looked ready to argue his opinion, relaxed at the explanation. Dipper mentally sighed at how his expression calmed and his eyebrows lost their tension. This certainly wasn't going as bad as he presumed. 

"Oh well jeez kid, that's a relief! I thought I had a stalker!" The avian said, cracking a smile and chuckling a bit.

"But calm your haunches! You really think I'd be into eating you?" He said with an amused smirk, making Dipper's face heat up again.

"N-no! I just...." he stuttered, looking for an explanation.

"I was trying to explain to you that I'm not a stalker! And I never said I thought you were going to eat me! I-It's just that most things try to... so I... explained .. that part" he finished, looking away embarrassingly. His front hoof scratched against the dirt nervously, a habit he'd taken up when situations got a bit awkward.  
The avian laughed again, his eyes squinting in amusement. Apparently his embarrassment was hilarious. Though, it seemed to dissolve the tension of the situation so Dipper was grateful.

"Ha! Haha... well now that I've had a good laugh, I guess introductions are in place?"  
He extended his hand out.

"The name's Bill Cipher" he said, shaking his hand when it was offered. Dipper smiled at him and pulled his hand away when the handshake was over.  
'Bill' was a rather plain name for such an extravagant looking creature, he thought to himself. 

"Dipper" he returned, "Dipper Pines"  
Bill's eyes lit up a bit at that.

"Ah, as in the tree! Explains the necklace" he said, pointing to the chain that hung around his neck, a small charm dangling loosely from it. 

"Haha yeah" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well Pinetree, seeing as we're now acquaintances, let's see what you had to say about me in that journal of yours?" 

"Wai-"  
Before Dipper could even protest properly, the avian landed, and in one foul swoop, his journal was in his hands. A wide grin spread across Bill's face as he scanned his sorry excuse of an analyzation page. Dipper tried his best to scramble forward and snatch away his beloved journal, but the avian simply extended one of his long arms and held him away. Even though he'd gotten stronger over the years, Dipper still wasn't able to fight off the strong grip that kept him away from retrieving his journal back.  
With a sigh he fell against Bill's hand, his ears pressed against his head in defeat. The force Bill had used to keep him away, persisted and held him in place as he fell limp against the support. Dipper peeked an eye open to watch the avian as he examined his studies.  
Bill clicked his tongue all the while, nodding during some parts and looking hesitant during others.

"Hmm I mean it all kind of makes sense," Bill finally said, eyes still scanning over the page.

"This is all accurate for the most part but you did leave a couple things out. The list is pretty solid though," he nodded. 

"But, I'm only saying that since this," he motioned to the list, sending a smirk towards the cervitaur, " is coming from a fawn"  
Dipper fumed at that, immediately snatching his journal back in a bout of dramatized rage.

"I already told you!" He said with a huff.  
"I'm not a fawn! I'm a perfectly grown up buck thank you very much!" He said, his back hoof scraping up dirt once again.  
Bill's grin only grew.

"Oh~ Suuuuure" he teased, laying a finger under his chin and stroking upward with a gentle swipe.

"Then tell me, where are your antlers?" He said knowingly as Dipper flushed red.

"I've seen many cervitaurs in my life and only the does lack horns. Even the smallest fawns still have spikes if they're male" he said with a chuckle.  
Dipper's ears pressed flat against his head and he clenched his fists together tightly. Was teasing people really the best way to make a good first impression? Maybe it was an avian thing... Surely, all avians weren't this pesky?  
Suddenly an idea popped into his head and Dipper mentally smirked to himself. If this guy wanted to play the teasing game, he'd play along.  
Dipper relaxed his expression before speaking again, a shadow of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh? Sorry I wasn't aware that you were such an expert on deer~" he cooed, taking a step closer to Bill as he put one hand on his chest, the other snaking around his shoulder. Acting almost as a damsel, Dipper pressed him palm against Bill's bare chest dramatically and fluttered his eyelashes at him. The avian's expression turned to one of shock at the sudden gesture as his feathers fluffed up in embarrassment, Dipper assumed. Bill went to take a step back and out of his grip but Dipper wasn't done quite yet. He made up for the space and got just as close as before, pushing his face way into Bill's personal bubble. A smirk made its way across his lips, full fledged this time.

"Do tell me, Mr. Cervitaur expert~" Dipper said, catching one of Bill's hands and lifting it to his own head.

"What would one call these?"  
He led Bill's hand to his head where his horns hid beneath his hair. Sure they weren't fully grown in yet but that was because they had started actually growing back in the late summer. It was odd, sure, but Dipper still had antlers, and he wanted to really prove a point to this pesky avian.  
Sure enough, Bill pulled on another slightly shocked expression that told Dipper that he hadn't expected to find a pair of horns after all. That only made Dipper smirk further.  
Bill, upon realizing that this was all some form of teasing, pushed himself away from Dipper as the younger boy laughed.

"HAHA!! You should see your face right now!" Dipper chuckled as Bill brushed himself off, his feathers flattening back down against his wings and his expression turning back to one of composure. Dipper could tell he wasn't used to losing these sort of 'battles'. After Dipper's laughter reduced to only chuckles, Bill made eye contact with him and they shared a small smirk.

"Didn't know you had in it you kid" he said with an appraising wink, ruffling the top of his head, careful to not bother his antlers too terribly.

"Er...should I say Dipper?" He tested the word out on his tongue. A sour expression came across his face.

"I think I prefer Pine Tree better" he said with a sly grin. Dipper only sighed with a slight chuckle.

"I don't think I've ever met anybody who's thrown around a nickname within the fifteen minutes they've met me" he said with a snort and an unimpressed smile. 

"Well, I've never met anyone who can match my sort of... humor, for lack of better term" he shot back. Dipper only cracked a grin back, happy that he could impress the strange creature.

"Hey, I wouldn't let you insult me that easily"  
Bill chuckled at that.

"I respect that Pinetree, I respect that"

With that, the humorous moment died down, and the two were left with a gentle silence.  
The wind, as if feeling the empty air between them, blew leaves into the sky and ruffled both of the mens' hair. As if on cue, they both looked to the sky, as if the wind was a wonderful sight to see.  
In reality, it was a sight.  
Leaves whizzed by, warm colored and light, the trees shook gently and the grass around them swayed momentarily. If one listened closely they could hear the wingbeats of birds, preparing themselves for the seasonal transition. If one were walking through the field itself, they might happen upon a rabbit burrow or a mouse's humble abode. Maybe someone would find a mother doe and her partially-grown fawn taking an afternoon nap. Or maybe somebody would stumble upon the cervitaur and his avian friend, who shared the same thought in that moment.  
Autumn would be over soon, and with it, came winter and all of its cold, harsh realities.  
As the wind blew around them again, Dipper snapped out of his haze. His nose grew cold and sensitive and he could feel his skin prickle, even underneath his clothes. He cast a sideways glance towards Bill, wondering how the avian managed to survive the cold autumn without a shirt, and even then he only wore shorts and a tattered belt! Noticing his glance, Bill looked back at him and gave a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry Pinetree, I'm warm natured. It takes a lot to ruffle these feathers" he said, puffing his chest out proudly as his wings spread open, stretching.  
"Why do I think you're lying?" He said, reaching his hand out and poking the goosebumps that lined his arm. Bill only looked down and stared at his own arm, probably disbelieving that his own body would betray him. Dipper chuckled at that as Bill tried to rub away the traces of being cold.

"Okay so maybe I just haven't found anyone who can actually sell me a shirt..."  
Dipper's ears perked up at the statement.

"I can get you a shirt" he said, his tail flicking up in a swift movement. Bill's eyes sparkled a bit, clearly happy to hear the news. Though, something betrayed that happiness and it faded into a drawn out sigh.

"I also kind of don't have any kind of payment method on me...." he said with an embarrassed grin, raking his hands through his hair. Dipper only shook his head.

"No need. I can get you a shirt easily. My sister can make one quick, maybe even done before tomorrow" he said, thinking about how fast Mabel would be willing to work. Sure, she preferred to stay underneath the surface when it got this cold but she'd make an exception if he needed a shirt for a friend. Dipper smiled lightly at the thought. Huh, a friend. 

"And about the money," he continued.

"-you don't have to worry about it. I actually had a different idea"  
Bill could only raise an eyebrow in question as Dipper began to explain.

 

The day passed by rather quickly, the sun making it's way across the sky as clouds whisked overhead. Sparrows flew over the golden lake with twigs in their beaks and determination driving them on by instinct. Field mice peeked their heads out of their homes to smell the air, confirming that winter was yet to come. Far off, streams bubbled silently, contributing to the aspect of the quiet, content aspect of nature.  
Back at the field of rotting grass, Dipper and Bill sat together in the tall growth. Hours had passed by, the two of them sharing information and talking mysteries and wonders of the forest. Dipper's journal had obtained many pages of new information, happily contributed by Bill. Apparently both of the men shared a similar interest, that being the wonders of the world. The mysteries and unusual aspects that nobody else wanted to recognize.  
The two bonded for hours, both excitedly sharing stories and writing in the journal. Their handwriting styles clashed against the pages but the information was all there, written with enthusiastic energy and motivation. Bill had even gone as far as sketching messy pictures of some of the things he was describing, happy to pass on his knowledge.  
The interaction ended up being a win to both of the men. Not only because each was gaining something from it but because something else was blooming in the mix.  
Friendship... maybe even a bit more.

"-and I was running as fast as my legs would take me! Didn't look back once! Got pretty scraped up on briers but it was so worth it!" Dipper said with a short laugh, recalling the memories.  
Bill laughed, his wings shaking as he chuckled, his eyes crinkled with happiness. 

"Sounds like a lot of trouble just to sneak a glance at a unicorn" he said with an amused smirk.  
Dipper waved him off.

"It was worth it, but I would not want to take one of those head on" he said with a laugh, recalling when he was barely a teenager.

"Mabel has taken one on before but she's much stronger than me. Plus, she had friends with her"  
Bill nodded at the information.

"The siren right? Your sister?"  
Dipper nodded back to him. 

"Yep, Mabel is pretty tough. Actually, speaking of..." he said, glancing to see where the sun lied in the sky. It hung low, not setting yet but maybe an hour off.

"I should actually go to see her. I promised her I'd bring her wild flowers from this field, and I need to talk to her about your shirt of course" he said, scanning the avian that now laid on his back in the grass.

"and some pants... gods... how did you think you'd get through winter like that? You'd freeze"  
Bill sat up and shrugged. 

"Figured there'd be something along the way. It's why I've been traveling this much. Though, this place isn't bad. I think I might hang around for a while" he said with a smile, a real one this time.  
Dipper hadn't known this man for long but he usually held an extravagant grin on his face, that or a smirk. So seeing a real grin was strange... but... he had a nice smile.  
Dipper's cheeks heated at his own thoughts but he quickly dismissed them, blaming it on the fact that he'd never seen an avian before. Sure, he was attractive but that was probably the curious part of his brain talking. He could never be interested in someone he'd just met a couple hours ago. Right?  
.... right. 

"I think you'll like it here if you decide to stay. It's always been pretty peaceful in Gravity Falls. Plus, there's plenty to study to keep you occupied" he said with a grin, happy that they shared a common interest.  
Bill smiled back and nodded lightly.  
Dipper took that as an end to the conversation and stood up, stretching his hind legs. Bill followed his example and stood as well, extending his wings to their full length and stretching out his back.  
He caught Dipper watching him and winked, making him look away quickly, pink coating his cheeks. Dipper almost walked away right then and there to avoid awkward goodbyes but Bill spoke before he could escape.

"I guess this is a goodbye Pinetree" he said, resting a hand on his hip and folding his wings in slightly. Dipper looked back up to him.

"Guess so"  
Bill smirked.

"I'll see you again though. We can't just leave off your notes there. Especially when we have so much to add to your section about avians" he said with an airy chuckle.  
Dipper gave him a sideways smile, amusement in his eyes.

"Mm" he nodded.

Bill smiled and gave an amused huff. Then he stretched out his wings and in one swift movement, bent his knees and launched himself into the air. Dipper watching as his huge wings beat the air as he soared up, gaining access to the wind as it lifted him up higher. At first he didn't move at all, just watching the man hover above him at such a height. What he didn't expect was for him to fly back down, hovering above him with one of his classic wild grins. In his hand he held one of his own golden feathers. Slowly he tucked the small item behind Dipper's ear, his hand brushing against his hair in the process. 

"Until we meet again, Dipper" he said with a final smirk. And with that he was whisked away with the wind, wingbeats echoing in his ears as he watched him fly away.  
Dipper's hand came up to touch the feather that rested behind his ear, the softness of it surprising him for some odd reason. A gentle smile graced his lips.

"Until we meet again.... Bill"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for stopping by and reading! If you enjoyed the story then feel free to leave kudos or a comment. You don't have to but they're much appreciated and let me know if I should write something similar in the future. Have a nice day lovelies :))


End file.
